


I Won't lose you Twice

by Itiswhatitis101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And so is Shisui, Angst, Assassins, BDSM, Denial, Depression, F/M, Gang Violence, Hashirama is oblivious, Hashirama vs his inner badass, Hashirama's gonna have to man up sooner or later, How do I come up with this?, I Don't Even Know, I Question My Sanity, Insanity, Kidnapping, Killing Stalking au in some weird way, Loads of Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Murdering for Senpai, Naruto is a story hero, Oh I forgot to mention current torture, Or his life is over, Rape, Some may not be comfortable, Yandere! Madara, Yep definitely getting Killing Stalking vibes from this, naruto - Freeform, or maybe just in denial?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itiswhatitis101/pseuds/Itiswhatitis101
Summary: He focused his binoculars, a crisp clear image appearing. His lips curved into a smirk as he studied the taller male's features. From his tanned skin and silky brown hair, to his mirthful chocolate eyes. He panned lower, his vision fixated on the ring on his fourth finger. Yes, he was straight, yes he was married; but it takes an Uchiha to make it all change.





	1. Chapter 1

The boy walked into the bright fluorescent classroom. Before him were 24 other students their desks placed in rows. They all faced the teacher silently, disciplined, except for the occasional answer given by a child aware of the answer. Hashirama was unsure of where He wanted the teacher to place him, considering the fact that he was new. He didn't want to sit next to just anyone, but someone who he could possibly be acquainted with in future. The teacher spoke up, smiling caringly at the boy. "Class, we have a new student" She directed him towards the back of the class where an empty desk was placed. He noticed several eyes upon himself, serious and focused. He gave a sheepish smile and a little wave. None returned the favour and he pouted slightly before bowing him head and listening to the lesson.

 

\---

 

The child's eyes opened wide as he observed his surroundings. The cafeteria could only be described as huge and nothing less. After payment, he took in the aroma of his meal, his mouth watering. All he needed now was a table to enjoy it.

The chatter of overlapping conversations created a buzz effect that Hashirama often likened to bees. Not that he liked them anyway. To the left he spotted a girl speaking with two other girls. He observed her bright red hair that flowed down to her waist and her bright colored dress. She almost seemed nice, but her regal appearance told him to steer clear of her.

After scanning his surroundings he set his eyes upon an empty table. He gave a sigh before walking towards it and placing his tray on it. He took a deep whiff, almost ready to instantly devour his lunch. Just before he could raise his fork to his mouth he took notice of the eyes that burned holes into the back of his head. A young boy, probably around his age looked at him with sheer disdain.

"Just who are you? More importantly, why are you sitting at our table?!" It was then the brunet took notice of the two other boys that were with him. The raven haired boy folded his arms and squinted at him. The brunet swiftly gathered his things and made a silent retreat.

"Wait-", his blood ran cold as he almost whispered the word. What was scaring him was the mirth that he could detect in his tone. "What is that on your head? Don't tell me you think your hair is cool".

His ears burned at his comments. His mother always told him his hair was cool! There's no way she was wrong, right?! "I-I like my hair this way! And so does my mom!" Defending himself seemed to be the best option considering the fact that he couldn't think of any other defence. That part of his brain seemed to not be working at the moment; or perhaps he had lent it Tobirama and forgot to give it back? Either way he made a mistake by voicing his opinion.

The black haired boy gave a laugh, pointing at the boy's face. "You're kidding, right? Your mom? She's probably a blind old lady!" More laughter erupted from the children in the cafeteria. Anger boiled from deep within the boy and he yelled,

"Shut up! Your hair is far worse than mine!" A hand reached out a grabbed his collar, throwing him to the ground and giving him a violent kick.

 

On the other side sat a quiet boy holding a journal. His cold onyx eyes have no expression, no reaction to the buzz on the opposite side. He wasn't the type to speak much, he hadn't been for a while. A pop was heard and he glanced over his shoulder briefly to detect the cause of the noise. "Hikaku's at it again...", he muttered to himself before returning to his writing. An angel, trapped in the midst of demons that refused to convert. "I-I like my hair this way! And so does my mom!" Madara facepalmed at his words. He himself was like a ghost in the school, not interacting with anyone else, but he knew better than to say such a thing.

"Shut up! Your hair is far worse than mine!" Madara turned around to see how Hikaku would react to that. "How foolish", he muttered to himself. The boy had dug his own grave with those words.

He was a leper now, having picked a fight with the boy practically in charge of the school. Hikaku's father had been the one to fund the school and therefore ran it. There was no salvation for the new boy. Madara almost pitied him, for all his stupidity.

 

\--- "Madara? Can you answer this question?" His attention was fixed on the board, a math equation written in front of him. He placed his book in his knapsack and walked toward the dry erase board, solving the equation.

"Ah yes! The number 63 is larger than 41! Well done". The boy grunted before returning to his seat and fishing his book out of his bag. He ignored the rest of the lesson of course. Yes, he was in the fifth grade. Yes he was only 10. But he was far smarter than the rest of his classmates. Besides, Hamlet was much more interesting.

When he had finished his novel, his eyes fell upon the pitiful new kid who as well did random doodles in his math notebook. He didn't seem to be very smart, rather the opposite. But he was constantly lost in thought, often started by the questions their teacher would throw at him. But there was something about him that set him apart from the rest as well. He had a warm aura, one that refused to be corrupted despite all odds. Like the character Shisui from his story. Despite descending from a bloodline of hatred, he kept kind, even unto death.

His dark eyes observed the boy's artwork, gingerly. It appeared to be abstract, something that took quite a bit of imagination to pull off. Upon further observation he took notice of images, a chained angel surrounded by demons who rose up against it. He raised a brow, feeling intrigued. It was almost ironic, the boy's sketch being in correlation with his story. He now wanted to learn more about the boy, and luckily there was recess.

 

\---

 

Onyx eyes observed the swing attentively. Hashirama swung to and fro, his face expressionless. It had been two weeks since he first arrived at the school and still played alone. His previous diagnosis was correct, judging from the fact that the boy was on his own. He really had dug his own grave, running his mouth with Hikaku, even if he was provoked. Simply stating at the boy would make him look stupid, but talking to him would look worse. He went through an argument with his own guts as to whether or not he should speak with him.

Just as he was about to make a move he was stunted by the chime of the recess bells. The students gathered themselves and made their way to their classes, Madara doing the same. --- Procrastination had become his best friend, excuses his cousin. Each time he would attempt to make his way over to the other boy, he would not find it possible. Hashirama, from what Madara had observed was the kind of person that shows up once a millennium. He was strong, bold, kind and little mischievous. He wore his heart on his sleeve and treated everyone with respect (that is unless you can manage to piss him off at least). He reminded him so much of Izuna, the only sibling he had. He couldn't bring himself to imagine Izuna in his situation, the very thought of such bringing tears to his eyes.

Eventually Hashirama moved away, at least that's what he thought due to his lack of presence at school. He later learned that the boy had travelled abroad, most likely not to return to the Fire Country.

Procrastination had prevailed and Madara hadn't once spoken to the boy who was so like his brother. Aside from their trademark grin and knuckleheaded nature, they were both people he couldn't protect... Most people considered him someone they'd never meet again and when asked Madara would pretend to agree. But deep down in his heart, he felt that they would meet again. And maybe he was right.


	2. M.I Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it turns out Madara really is a prophet

 

_At times when a child is brought into the world, they bring what scientists call 'deformities'. A child may be born missing an arm or perhaps a leg. This unfortunate turn of events is more common In some places than others. I could consider myself one of the lucky few, having been born with all members completely intact. But as the old saying goes, a murderer is better off without hands._

He lifted his pen off the sheet and read over the paragraph he had just written. His eyes then fell upon his own two hands. It was truth that he had been born without any deformities or complications; according to his mother a perfect child. But had he been born without hands, the world would be a better place.

His two hands which he used to bring calamity upon many individuals; to take the lives of so many. Had someone else possessed the hands in which so much destruction was committed with, perhaps Konoha would be quieter. Perhaps the individual would use those hands to build a monument, a gathering for the elderly. Perhaps, those hands would be used to fight crime, to bring villains to their knees.

But alas, those hands became tools of destruction, used to pull the trigger so many times. Their leader Hiruzen Sarutobi had died, the result of the same hands. Of course, nobody was aware that he was responsible, but at times... At times he'd look at his hands and would visualise the blood of all his victims. All the men, women and children he had murdered, with or without cause. All their cried for mercy before he pulled the trigger, the mechanism launching forward a lethal bullet, shortening a life.

Over the years he learned to suppress his feelings of remorse for killing, a skillful tactic as a hitman. At times people cannot afford emotions, as they could get in the way of certain lines of work. But over those years he also learned the shift personalities between the remorseless assassin Taka and the quiet author of a popular book series. As of right now he knew who he had be: he needed to be M.I Uchiha.

\---

He entered the café, as usual he wore his mask. A sheepish smile and kind eyes depicted on it. Had he ever removed said mask when he was not Taka, the personalities would collide and he would lose everything he had worked towards. Of course, this simply meant his name would be ruined. He was not willing to take measures to create a new identity for himself. After all, every artist can attest to the fact that it is not easy.

"What would you like to have, sir?" His head spun around and his eyes met a young waitress, her black hair falling down to her waist. Her grey eyes seemed rather timid, something he wouldn't expect from such a 'shaped' woman. Her name tag read Hinata Hyūga.

"Just a black coffee mademoiselle". She began writing when Madara cocked his head to the side and gave a little smirk, "I didn't know they served waitresses here?" Hinata raised a brow, clearly confused by his statement.

"What do you mean, sir?"

Madara chuckled at her response before elaborating, "I mean, all I could read on your name tag was take-out".  
She gave a whimper and hid her face, "oh my. Err, just Hinata is fine."

Madara sighed at her naïveté and stopped flirting. With that she ran off temporarily, in mind to return with his coffee. He pulled out his laptop and continued his story.

_I looked to the left and to the right. I was well aware that I needed to escape, but the arm I was blessed to have had been chained to the floor. Observing my knife I had two options:?_

"Is that the Pemberton series?" Madara turned around to see the waitress from before staring into his laptop's screen. Her expression turned into one of excitement.  
"Wait... You're M.I Uchiha?" The male nodded and grinned at her before taking his coffee from her hands and taking a sip of it. "You're my favourite author! Next to J.A Sannin".

"I'm glad to meet a dedicated fan of my work. Who might be your favourite character?". She clasped her hands together, "Um, I really admire the hero, Naruto".

"So do I. He's pretty resilient isn't he? After enduring a lifetime of hardship, being an orphan and hated by everyone in his village. Nonetheless he persevered".

"Hyūga! To the next customer!" Both people faced the direction of the voice and the girl turned to run off and leave Madara to continue his work.

\---

After stopping by the shop he took off towards his flat. He was left gaping when his eyes met the side of his house. Some vandal had spray painted the words 'live free' and an eagle to go along with it.

'I'm gonna kill the bastard  responsible for this!' He thought to himself, balling his hands into fists. He marched around the block, hoping to find some idiot holding a can of spray paint. He knew better than to switch his behavioural paradigm in public, but he would still express his lack of approval towards the act.  

After a few minutes of searching, he found a kid holding bottles of spray paint. He gave a mischievous grin before turning to run, but instead bumped into another male. He took two steps away from him and ended up backing into Madara.

"Konohamaru! What did you do this time!" The male crossed his arms and tapped his foot repeatedly, like a mother ready to scold a child.

Madara decided to speak up, "I'm almost certain this boy was responsible for vandalising my flat!"

The other male sighed and bent down, looking the child in the eye, "Is this what you were taught? You must apologise at once".

Konohamaru pouted and shook his head.

"Now Konohamaru! I mean it! And you're going to help him get the paint off!"

The boy was still defiant, sticking out his lip and turning away from the man. He sighed deeply, a wave of depression overcoming him.

"I'll tell your aunt Kushina about this".

A fearful expression crossed his face for a moment and all attitude disappearance. The child turned to Madara and bowed his head, "I'm sorry for painting on your house sir. I promise to help you clean it later".

The other male smiled and pat the boy's head before he ran off. Madara pointed to the swiftly vanishing child and asked, "Is he yours?"

Said male laughed, "Heavens no. He's just someone I look after from time to time. He's an aspiring artist, kinda like me when I was his age".

  
Madara studied his features gingerly. He had a rather defined nose, a bright smile was etched onto his tanned face. He wanted to run a hand through his waist length dark hair, seeing the way it bounced in the autumn breeze. Had they met before? He wanted to ask, but received his answer when the tanned male gave his name.

"You can call me Hashirama. Maybe we just might see each other again? It's always nice to meet someone new". He then flashed a toothy grin, a grin Madara had seen far too many times in the past.

'Izuna', he thought to himself. His mind brought him back to the night in which so much had changed for him.

(The dark streets were illuminated by his car's headlights. He had been driving for hours, concerned for his brother's wellbeing. When he had called, he sounded desperate. He almost threw his phone when he heard his brother's almost taunting voicemail.

"Cmon! Pick up your phone dammit! I'm worried about you!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he said the last word, his voice breaking, "please".

He placed his phone on the passenger seat and dried his eyes with his sleeve. When his phone lit up he was filled with hope, until he realized just who was calling him".)

\---

That night, two faces could not find their way out of his mind. His brother's, and the attractive male that saved him from murdering that child Konohamaru. Hashirama brought back painful memories, and yet joyful ones. The time he spent with him was bittersweet, a positive and negative reminder of Izuna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make them engaged because it works better

"Izu-". He sat in the open area, feelings of deep melancholy almost overwhelming him. Visiting his brother was almost a regular thing for him, on happy and sad days alike. He would brag of increased sales, gossip about missions or pour out his depressive thoughts. He also gave his thoughts about the famed Taka.

Today he simply could not find any words to describe the deep emotion within him. That man he saw, the man that haunted his dreams with his smile. The two males had run into each other quite a few times already, be it at the grocery store, the park or even at the bar. But everything about him was so damn familiar! His world crashing chuckle and idiosyncrasies that were all so akin to someone Madara had lost. That person being his own little brother, Izuna.

"Madara? What're you doing here?"

"Speaking of the devil", Madara whispered to himself before spinning around and regarding his acquaintance. He raised a hand to his chin before pointing at him and saying,

"Hashirama?" The tanned male smiled.  
"You bet", he gestured towards his friend.  
Madara nodded before properly absorbing the situation. The guy he had met a few days ago was standing behind him, holding a bouquet.

"Who're you here to see?", Madara asked emotionless, facing Izuna's grave.

"A friend of mine. He died of a drug overdose. We, we rushed him... to the hospital but... it was too late for him". His long locks swayed in the autumn wind as he completed his sentence. His voice held a solemn tone, he facing the tombstone with an almost stern expression. When Madara chose not to speak he continued,

"He had a strong will to live, one that almost seemed to burn. I won't forget him till I die". Madara observed him with wide eyes. He could remember a person is his own life who had died due to a drug overdose. But unlike his friend, he was happy to have them out of his life. He'd spit on his grave had he ever gotten the chance.

"Well, I guess that's the consequence of being stupid. He shouldn't have pumped himself with drugs to begin with. The sorry bastard got what he was looking for." Well, that slipped... Fuck. Why couldn't he keep in character? Those words were his thoughts at his adoptive father's funeral, why was he voicing them here?

"You are correct when you say he shouldn't have played with fire in the first place, but the fact is he was burned. What's left to the living to do is learn from their mistakes and perhaps learn to respect the dead".

Said man narrowed his eyes but decided to keep his mouth shut for the sake of peace. There was a dead silence following, the whole world seemingly silent. Madara opened his mouth but couldn't form any words; Hashirama didn't seem to want to talk, either. But indeed both males jumped up when the taller's phone rung. He stood up and walked a few yards, before speaking into it.

"Hello? Ah Mito! How are you doing? Oh no, of course not! Mhm, just visiting Tojiro. Yes, I'll be right there! Can't wait! Love you lots, babe". He spun around and faced Madara.

" I guess I'll be on my way then".

Madara remained stoic, not even facing Hashirama. He was left gaping for a moment before he formed 3 words.

"Leaving so soon?"

Hashirama nodded slowly, "My fiancée needs me for some arrangements. You know how these things are".

"I've never had a man or woman in my life", he said plainly. Hashirama frowned and stroked his chin. "My cousin Touka has the same problem. Maybe you guys could meet up sometime. Who knows?"

Madara gave no response at this.

\---

"Hey! No faggots allowed!" He looked over his shoulder for a second before returning to his studies. People yelling such things his way almost was normal for him. Being homosexual was hard in Konoha. He much preferred being a ghost, not having to deal with any attention at all. After all, he received more than enough attention at home.

Upon stepping out of the class, he felt a pair of hands shove him forward. He tripped and his books spilt all over the hallway. Before he could begin picking them up and foot handed on them. Brown hair and a signature scar meant Danzo.

"Uchiha, I heard you had a crush on my best friend? How disgusting."

Madara rolled his eyes and stood up. He so dearly wanted to hit puberty, to gain a few inches and trample upon anyone who had ever caused him grief. He wasn't the type to even try to make friends so had had no allies in this fight.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He started to make his way down the hall, abandoning his textbooks when Danzo grabbed his hood and jerked him backwards.

"I'm not done with you just yet". Madara mentally prayed for a diversion so he could try and escape. "I've got a job for you", Danzo gave an evil smirk.

\---

"Madara! I've been looking for you! Where've you been?"

The man turned around, his eyes meeting his friend. He stared at his wedding band intensely for a moment. Hashirama wore a confused expression, not able to grasp what was behind his expression.

"My most sincere apologies. You see, I have a project that I've been working on and it's sucking the life out of me, literally and figuratively".

Hashirama guffawed, "Well I don't want you dying on me". Madara gave a slight chuckle and shot his friend a smile. "But if I may inquire, what project have you been working on?"

Madara almost snorted at the thought of the redhead he adored so much. 'The one that'll end in your separation from Mito Whorezumaki. Take that as a clue' he almost said before analysing his words carefully.

"On my next novel of course. I plan to have a character based off of you", he said this with a plastic smile, making sure he didn't give away his interior motive.

Hashirama's face lit up and he gave his signature grin. "Just make sure he's as handsome as me. Gotta have perfect teeth, perfect hair, and of course the herd of adoring women that follow him everywhere he goes".

Madara could've sworn he heard angels singing as he described himself. He was beginning to see him in a different light. He was correct, the man truly was handsome. He almost let out a squeal but composed himself.

"Yeah, don't forget adoring fanboys too".

"I don't want fanboys".

"Homophobe"

"I'm not a homophobe!"

"Then what's wrong with fanboys?"

"..."

Both males laughed but deep down Madara almost felt wounded. He almost hoped that his friend would perhaps share his "interest".

"Hey, can I tell you something I haven't told a lot of people?"

Hashirama nodded, awaiting his response.

"The reason I didn't want to see your cousin was because- because I'm not into women to put it simply".

"Is that really it? That's your major secret?! I don't care much for your preference. If you prefer cocks, it's just a part of who you are. I'm totally fine with that".

Madara tried his best to suppress his surprise at his response. "Seriously? You're fine with that?"

Hashirama gave another hearty laugh, "In America quite a few people are that way. Why should that define what I think of you?"

The black haired man felt tears spring into his eyes. The only person who had been ok with his homosexuality was his little brother Izuna. Now he understood why he felt so comfortable around him. He, much like Izuna was a rare species. One that shows up every thousand years. The type of person who couldn't harm a single fly; passionate about just everything. He, no they both, would never look down on another person, even if it cost them their comfort. And when faced with adversities would stand tall.

              <><><><>

Spending time with Hashirama brought Madara a long lost joy. The same joy he felt each time he would spend quality time with his brother.

Weeks turned to months, they came and went without him realising. Time passed just as quickly as it did with Izuna, the only difference being he couldn't see him as family. Hashirama made it a point to refer to Madara as his brother, but Madara couldn't return the pronoun. His family was gone and he had learned to accept that.

\---

"Madara Uchiha, please report to the main office!"

He threw his head back in annoyance. How could his day get any worse? After an encounter with Danzo and being forced to fulfil his outrageous request? His English teacher shot him a glance and nodded. He decided to leave his textbooks in the classroom and made his way to the office.

The way there was a lot quieter than usual, lacking the constant teasing and mockery.

'I wonder what the hell's going on?' He asked himself when their principal Mr.Umino shy him a sorry glance. His younger brother Izuna sat in the chair, his eyes bloodshot with tears spilling out of them. He then proceeded to voice his thoughts.

"Well, I've never liked playing the sad man, but there's something I must tell you".

\---

He grasped the pillow, tearing it apart in the process. "Goddammit Hashirama!" was all that could escape his lips. He felt something warm and sticky make its way down his legs. This became a part of his nightly routine, envisioning his life with his friend; the times they'd share on cold nights.

Tonight he had another thing in his mind however. He couldn't help but visualize the damn ring that bound him to that bitch; Mito or whatever her name was. He had to get rid of her subtly one way or another; the first step in his elaborate plan to make Hashirama his own.

Animals by Maroon 5 rung into the room. His dark eyes met his bedside table which his phone was placed on. "What now", he grumbled to himself before picking up.

"Hello", he said, clearly annoyed by the unannounced call.

"Is this Taka?"

Madara grunted and nodded as of the person on the other line could hear him. He wasn't exactly in the mood to kill, save Mito that is.

"I'd like to book an appointment with you. I want you to meet me tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp.

He nodded again, forgetting to use verbal communication instead of bodily language.

"Hello? Are you still there? Are you gonna accept this mission or-"

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow at 6, I understand perfectly. I'll be there. Just make sure you got a name and a face. I'm not in the mood to play detective".

Madara could almost see the mischievous smirk the other male gave, "Someone's in a pissy mood. What's wrong? Didn't have your cheeri-...". He cut the line before he could finish his sentence. Madara didn't care to hear his vain mockery. He just wanted to get back to his oh so lustful thoughts.

Dropping down into his bed once more he moaned the name that left such a bittersweet taste in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't tell me you don't have what I asked you for". Madara glanced at his wristwatch to emphasise his disinterest in his current task. The male took a step forward, glaring straight into his onyx eyes.

"I can't give you a name, but I can give a face". He roughly shoved a photo into his arms and took a step backwards.

"Look-"

"You agreed to this, Taka. Now you better get rid of the bastard soon. Time is of the essence".

He took a glance at the image that was given to him. A pair of eyes stared back at him, cold and intrinsically intimidating, even for him. A name would've made his life so much easier, but they were willing to pay quite a bit for the job and he wouldn't mind doing a little research if it would make him richer.

<><><><><><><>

"In 5 weeks" he exclaimed and skipped a bit. Madara laughed a bit at his friend's display of childishness. 'An overgrown child' he thought to himself, just like...

"Izuna", he whispered to nobody in exact. A whisper Hashirama caught on to.

"Your little brother? What about him". Madara's head docked a bit and he sighed heavily.

"Every time I-", he stopped himself there, knowing that had he elaborated he would get emotional and verbose, something he had no desire to do (He was never a talkative person anyway).

"Every time you what?" Hashirama asked his friend in a concerned manner. Just moments before they had been discussing the taller's marriage, an event occurring in as little as 5 weeks. He seemed alright before he stared him up and down and mentioned his deceased brother. He himself knew it was hard, losing someone you love. He had never met Izuna before, but he could still feel the pain that his friend complained of.

"You're just like him... My kid brother", Madara finally rasped out dryly. Hashirama sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He paused his stride and eyed the nearby bench before walking to it and taking a seat. Madara followed and sat, bowing his head. An assassin was an emotionless being, carrying out missions without thinking twice about it. But right now he wasn't Taka, he was an average person (far from it actually. Even as an author he was much more secluded and miserable than the average man).

"Wanna talk about it", Hashirama asked his friend caringly. Madara shook his head no and stared at his feet in silence.

Hashirama took it upon himself to break the silence, sharing his own experience with his friend. "I had 2 little brothers before now. Aside from Tobi I mean". Madara's head shot up instantly. He too had lost siblings?! He didn't seem like that kind of person at all (or maybe he did and Madara hadn't noticed?)

"Itama and Kawarama were their names". Like the day they met at the cemetery, Hashirama had a solemn look in his eyes. Madara stared at him in complete silence, not sure of what to say to his friend. He shed no tears, but did not dare utter another word to Madara. A dead silence hung in the air, a heavy atmosphere that could be felt by both males. Madara then placed his head on Hashirama's shoulder, getting said male to tense a bit, surprised by the contact Madara had made. But slowly he too wrapped his arms around Madara, the strangling silence unbroken. Madara gasped as he felt his friend's strong arms wrap around his body and melted into the embrace. Their bodies were so close, their thighs were touching. Madara groaned and his (not so) immaculate dream came back to him, one that left him in a pool of (ahem ahem) _fluids_  Hopefully Hashirama didn't notice his subtle arousal by simply being hugged.

They remained that way for a while before Hashirama broke the physical contact, but Madara never broke the emotional contact.

\---

It was now nightfall and the two friends were at Hashirama's house. They discussed each other's lives and jobs, getting to know each other better.

"You know, I could illustrate your next book cover if you like. I really don't mind it", he said, staring at some of the works he had hung around his home. Mostly paintings of dendritic figures, if not trees or floral items.  
Madara smiled a bit and observed the artwork as well.

"Are you some kind of botanist or something?" He asked his friend wryly. Hashirama looked at him and shook his head laughing,  
"Ga hahaha! Kami, no! I just like trees, that's all". The Uchiha hnned in response.

Madara's eyes fell upon a picture of Hashirama and a red haired girl he knew as Mito Uzumaki. He felt something tug in his heart, seeing them so happy. Shouldn't he be happy for his friend? Of course not!

"Who's your best man?" He asked suddenly, changing the course of their conversation.

"I chose my little brother of course. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember".

"Must be nice to have him around, huh." Hashirama gasped and stuttered a bit before getting out a few words.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry for reminding you of Izu-"

"It's fine, Hashi. We can't be mourning forever, can we?" Madara gave a small, but reassuring smile and said Senju nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which, I haven't met Tobirama, have I". Hashirama's eyes lit up at the mention of his younger brother's name.

"Ah that's true! Hmm, maybe we can have lunch at his place sometime?"

"Sounds like a plan? Madara asked, and Hashirama agreed before the two part ways and Madara went home.

  
<><><><><><><>

  
Even with extensive research he couldn't seem to find a name for the man he had been paid to kill. Why would they want a man dead if they didn't even know his name? Well, Madara didn't care at all; he wasn't _supposed_ to care. After all, caring wasn't in his job description, rather in a list of things an assassin wasn't meant to do. He just needed a location in which he wasn't going to be seen. He'd then carry out the operation and it'll all be done.

\--Timeskip--

By now he had managed to find someone who had seen him around. Although they didn't know his name, they had seen him around Wesley and Horton, entering a beige coloured house. They said had been in a bright red sweater and track pants. This was two days ago.

He was thankful for the information he had received from them. It made his life much easier and promised him more time to spend time with (have pleasing daydreams with) Hashirama. He found himself travelling down Wesley from the shadows, just as he usually did when on a mission. Getting it done as quickly as possible was how he went about it. He just needed to put a few bullets into the guy's head and disappear completely. And that exactly what he was going to do.

He stood on top of the nearby building, his gun right beside him. As a sniper, shooting from a distance wasn't a problem for him at all. He had already concluded that the flat before him was his victim's home so he would arrive sooner or later. And he did...

  
<><><><><><><>

  
"I really like the one with all the rubies!" Mito clapped her hands overjoyed as she stared at the wedding band in the glass enclosure. Hashirama cupped her face and pecked her before smiling at her and saying a few 'I love you's. The cashier rolled her eyes and told them the price.

"That'll cost about $4999.99". Mito looked a little disappointed upon hearing the inflated price.

"Booboo, that's so expensive!" She pouted, sticking out her lip.

"Not nearly as expensive as you, lovely", Hashirama cooed and poked her nose, their faces only inches apart. They grinned at each other stupidly before entering another make out session, getting an annoyed groan out of the cashier. If she could come up with a hashtag to describe her day, it would be #toomanyPDAs.

  
<><><><><><><>

  
The young male juggled his keys in the door and turned the knob, causing it to slowly open and he stepped inside. He had bought groceries with plans to make dinner for his brother and sister in law to be. It was a good a pairing, a visual artist and a song artist. That girl was rather hyperactive, excited over almost any little thing. The two were deeply in love and there were no other words to describe it. He was happy for them both anyway.

\---

He broke two eggs into the rice and stirred in a little soy sauce. Fried rice had always been her favourite, (his almost sister-in-law of course) while his brother much preferred mixed mushroom soup. He was of course preparing both dishes.

Just before he could stir his rice a loud bang was heard and he dropped to the floor. His right leg pulsed with pain and he cried out loudly. His phone, now on the floor was luckily within his grasp. He tried to call the police and perhaps and ambulance when a bullet penetrated his hand. Before he could scream everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll just get darker from here


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... I'm not even gonna put in a sorry I'm not sorry. Warnings for rape. I'll indicate where it's safe to read and not safe with a line of dashes

Hashirama woke up with a terrible headache and his best friend's clothes? A trip to the bedroom answered his former concern but his head was still pounding. What happened the previous night? He made his way to the kitchen where Madara worked over the hot stove.

"Hey Madara... What'cha making?" Madara looked at him and smiled,

"Some seafood and tea. I heard you like squid, so I prepared some with my mother's recipe.

Hashirama sighed heavily and Madara looked at him carefully. He had deep prominent bags under his now sunken eyes and his normally tanned skin was rather pale.

"I–I can't believe he's really. . ." Madara made his way over to the male and cupped his face, staring straight into his eyes.

"Shh, It'll all be better soon, I promise." Hashirama pulled away from him and walked off.

"I'm not hungry, I'll pass. Thank you for the offer however." He paused. "And for being there for me. I guess I really need to have a long talk with her about last night."

Madara wore an expression of concern. "You don't plan on breaking up with her, do you?"

Hashirama shrugged. "I really do love her, and I want to hear what she has to say. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding."

It took all of his strength to resist his anger and still continue to act as M.I Uchiha. He gave a fake smile and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Hashirama?" The man shook his head.

"No...I need some time alone please. I just want to– recover a bit. I suppose I'll be taking my leave. Thanks again, Madara." He said forlornly before making his way toward the door.

Madara ran in front of him and blocked his path. "No! Stay for now. I've got something for you! I swear it'll make you feel better about your brother!" Hashirama shook his head again, the seemingly eternal cloud of depression deepening.

"It's all ok. I don't need anything. Maybe I can come back for it. I really just want a little time alone." Madara then pulled him into a hug.

"You shouldn't be made to grieve alone, Hashirama." Hashirama pulled free and started speed walking away.

"I heal better that way, I'm fine, really." He then pecked his lips, Hashirama pulling away from him.

"W-what're you doing?! Mada–" The assassin cut him off with another kiss, the taller male pushing him away being stronger and heavier than he.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Madara stared at him hungrily.

"Your lips are my ecstasy, Hashi. Once I got a taste, he couldn't help but find myself addicted to them. I won't deny my feelings anymore, Hashirama."

Hashirama found himself completely unsure as to whether he wanted to laugh or cry. But it was all made clear when he began to run and Taka Uchiha shot him in his right leg. He collapsed to the floor in agony.

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME?!" He yelled to the man that was quickly closing the gap between them. Blood began to decorate the hardwood floor and Hashirama tried his best to jiggle the door handle make his way outside. He grabbed his bleeding leg and dragged him to his bedroom.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, he poured the contents over Hashirama's wound, the taller of the two hissing in pain; tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and carefully removed the bullet. He then brought his tongue to the open flesh and took a taste.

"So sweet, just like you." He then bandaged the wound.

"Please stop this. . . . Madara, this isn't you!" The raven smirked at the brunet's apprehension.

"No, you're wrong. It's always been me." He bit into his flesh, getting a yelp out of him.

He then ripped his pants off and undid his own belt, his cock springing free. Hashirama started hyperventilating as the other man drew near him slowly and steadily.

"Madara. . . Stay away! I'm warning you!" The raven licked his lips in response and held him down, placing kisses all over him. He felt nauseous, praying the Uchiha would lay off him. He let the tears fall eventually, but he didn't succumb to fate. He reeled back his fist and rammed it into his throat. . . Almost.

"Bastard!" He yelled, catching his fist and snapping it out of its joint. He cried out in pain as the barbaric man wrung the throbbing joint around.

"I won't let you try anything foolish. If you submit you'll be fine."

"Please..." He began. "Please let me go. I don't want any of this. Please not now. Not after what just happened with my brother."

The raven sneered at his pleading form. "I don't give a shit about what you think. I can't deny myself any more."

He then attempted flipped the squirming man onto his back, Hashirama shaking violently. He gained a little control and his eyes burned right into his attacker's own, peering into his soul.

"MADARA, ENOUGH!"   _Madara_ froze for a moment, recalling a distant memory. For a moment he remembered why he had even started spending time with Hashirama.

_Izuna Uchiha._

No, it was too late for that. He had already gone too far. Hashirama would never forgive him, never spend another day with him.

And he couldn't have any of that.

"I won't lose you twice," he said before he thrust his cock into Hashirama's unprepared entrance. The other man yelped in pain and grabbed onto the bed with his uninjured hand.

"Are you loving it, Hashi?!" He groaned to the already weeping man. He grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged at it when he held no response. "I'm talking to you!" He yelled, the man sobbing harder. He used his vacant hand and spun his face around at a 140 degree angle. His eyes already were bloodshot by now, blood still running down his nose. He pressed his lips against his, causing him to choke on his tears.

He began to thrust faster, sloppier, Hashirama finally becoming completely silent. "Ah, fuck yeah. I'm having the time of my life."

"....."

"Moan for me, Hashi!" He rained down his fists on him a few times, but he still kept silence. He pulled out and repositioned him. "Ass up!" He demanded, the other not responding. He then took the liberty of repositioning him, smacking him each time he squirmed.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out every day goddammit! I promise that!"

When he shoved his cock up him a second times, he threw up on the sheets. "I don't know if I should be grossed out or turned on by that." Madara said through his thrusts. "I'm going to pick turned on though." He thrust harder, bit down on his exposed flesh, and trailed his scars with his fingers.

"I'm going to give you so much more, Hashirama. I promise you I will!"

"D-don't t-touch..." The tanned male made out through his pain.

"Why?" Madara made out in a mock-heroic tone. "Bad memories Hashi? Don't worry you'll have so many with me you won't remember anything else but my face."

He dry heaved this time, Madara smacking him once more. "I'm going to punish you for not loving me." He said through his pants and gasps out of pleasure, only in his side of course. Teaching his climax he slowed, his cum shooting into his anus. He whimpered at this, the raven groaning in ecstasy. He rubbed Hashirama's back and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll clean you very thoroughly soon. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

He picked him up and carried him to his basement, tying him to his pole.

"But that's reserved for tomorrow of course. I want you to get a good amount of sleep. Go to sleep, my lovely." He brought a syringe to his neck and pushed the liquid into it, his eyes becoming engulfed with a haze.

"Sleep tight, Hashi. I have some business to attend to."

\-------------

Hashirama awoke in the night and massaged his bruised and beaten form with his unbroken hand. Madara had been completely merciless while he raped him the previous night. He tried to move, but he had been tied down too tightly, tears falling once more. Raped by his best friend... Why? He sort of saw the incident with him coming, but Madara?! Was he dreaming?

Madara proved it indeed was reality when he stumbled into the basement and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Hashirama was too tired, to weak to physically protest, so he gathered his wits and bravery. Normally he wouldn't insult anyone, but this occasion was special. He knew he would t be able to fight physically, so he fought with his words, saying things he never thought he'd say to anyone.

"You motherfucker... You just wait for me to get on you. When I do, I promise I'll make you regret everything you've ever done! I swear I'll murder you with my own hands, and when I do, you'll be sorry you ever met me, Senju Hashirama." He then spit on his face. Madara laughed at him.

"I see you're feeling better today. I'm glad! Maybe we can go out on a date soon. After I finish up with you and clean you. That's what I said I'd do isn't it?"

"That's not the point, Madara! I–"

He pressed his lips roughly against his once more. "As I told you, I'm gonna..." He undid his belt, Hashirama's eyes widening the size of saucers.

"Fuck your brains out until you submit to me." He said roughly. Hashirama shook his head in trepidation, trying to inch away from the psychotic Uchiha.

"N-no, st-stop! Y-YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

The animalistic man pounced down on him hungrily. His had all the seeming of a demon's, lust and evil engulfing them. He brought his lips to his ear and whispered into it.

"Because I fucking love every bit of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short lemon in this and a bit of drunkeness

 

 Hashirama hiccuped and sobbed into his hands. Mito rubbed his back soothingly, tears streaming down her own face.

Madara's heart almost skipped a beat when he heard his friend's voice that so broken while over the phone with him. But just who? Who killed his kid brother?! According to what Hashirama could make out, he had arrived at his brother's home around 11:00pm to pick up his phone which he happened to have left there and stumbled upon his blood stained corpse. He had been shot 4 times: once in his right leg, once in his right hand, but two bullets lethally penetrated his head and killed him.

When the Uchiha arrived at the hospital it was a little after 1:00am. The first face he saw was Mito's, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. It took all of his strength for him not to laugh in her face, feeling joyous seeing her miserable. She was by no means a friend of his and he hated her for stealing what was his. Nobody touched what was his.

"T-Tobi is-" she couldn't complete her sentence, bursting into tears and sobbing into Madara's jacket. He wryly pulled her into an embrace and smirked evilly as she cried. It's not like she would see it anyway.

"Where is Hashi?" He inquired once she had calmed down a bit. Mito blew her nose and answered.

"Well, he walked off about half an hour ago. I don't know where he might be now". Madara felt his throat constrict. Something in his gut was telling him that just maybe...

But that was impossible! The guy he shot and killed looked nothing like Hashi at all. White haired and red eyed. Their facial features weren't even similar. Hashirama had a sharp definitive nose, almond eyes and and a defined jawline. The man he had killed was far too different.

"Oh my God... I'm so terribly sorry about all this. Do you perhaps own any pictures of him?" Mito nodded slowly but said,

"I might cry if I look at his face again".

'You already _are_  crying you stupid bitch' Madara mentally told her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "I just need to know, to be able to visualize him". Mito gingerly pulled out her phone and found a picture of Tobirama before sending it to Madara.

Madara raised a hand to his mouth, gaping. He indeed had done the unimaginable. The was a few moments of pure silence and he cleared his throat and turned to Mito once again.

"In going to go look for him", Madara croaked and ran a hand through his hair. He walked down the hall and found Hashirama curled up in a ball (a sobbing mess). He bent down and placed a hand on him comfortingly and whispered to him,

"It's going to be ok, Hashirama. Don't cry anymore". Hashirama inhaled sharply and coughed before returning to his sobs. Madara pulled him into a warm embrace and stroked his hair, trying his very best to stay calm. Having his body so close to the man he loved so dearly...

"Tobi *cough* w-was a-all I h-had *sniff* left. A-and it's so hard!" He continued to cry on Madara's shoulder and the raven haired man shook his head solemnly.

When Hashirama had calmed down a bit, Madara looked into his bloodshot, puffy eyes and asked him, "did he perhaps associate with anyone who could potentially want him gone?" Hashirama shook his head slowly and reached out to wipe his falling tears but Madara got to them first, pressing his thumb against his face gingerly. He then pressed his left hand on the left side of his face and leaned in. Hashirama jerked back a bit and Madara (now realizing just what he had been doing) instead pressed their foreheads together.

"We're going to get through this, ok." The tanned male nodded at his friend and gave a bright but weak watered smile. "T-thank y-you Mada-kun".

"Would you like to stay at my place for the night? Mito's already gone home." Hashirama appeared shocked by his words, not able to apprehend the fact that Mito had left him in his darkest of times. He was almost angry with the woman for it.

"She's gone for real?" Hashirama inquired. Madara nodded and a depressed cloud fell over him.

"If she cared she would've stayed. Come with me". He nodded and Madara hoisted the taller man up and threw his arm over his shoulder.

\---

The car ride to Madara's flat was in complete silence, Hashirama staring outside occasionally giving a pained sigh. It almost pricked Madara, seeing him like that.

He gave his friend a seat in his living room and a handkerchief for his tears. "If you need anything just tell me. I know these times can be hard for the strongest of us." Hashirama shook his head, a wistful pout etched into his face.

"You know what makes me feel better when these things happen?" Madara disappeared into his kitchen and reappeared with a bottle of aged whiskey. He placed it in front of Hashirama and poured himself a glass, raising it to his mouth.

"Go ahead, Hashirama. It helps during these rough times."

Hashirama eyed the glass and squinted, "I pass. Alcohol only does bad things for a person. It's not worth it considering the fact that I'll only feel worse in the morning". Madara set down his glass and placed a hand in his friend's shoulder.

"Those are punishments reserved for those that drink too much. One glass would only cheer you up". Hashirama eyed the alcohol and slowly raised the glass to his mouth, ingesting the liquid. It burned down his throat and he coughed a bit.

"Woah... I think I've had enou-"

"Why not have another glass, Hashirama. Unless you want to wallow in depression." The man sighed but did as he was told to do, one glass following another. He drank in silence, eventually beginning to pour himself glasses of the liquor one after the other. Judging from his slowly disappearing composure, the man was inebriating himself, and it took a few words to confirm Madara's suspicions.

"I thought comin' back to Konoha would do us boat sam good." Hashirama said abruptly. "But I'z soooo damn wrong..." He slurred his last sentence, staring at his own hands.

"I shoulda known, Mary chan. I'm such'n idiot! Nothing but bad mem'ries here. Losing ma. The incident with pa... Gettin' taken away..." He tried to stand but stumbled and crashed into Madara and the two men fell onto the couch.

"All I had was Tobi an Mito... Tobi and Mito. And Mito..."

"She doesn't love you", Madara said to him. "She told me that she's using you back in the waiting room. That she was planning to run off with a man named Hikaku".

Hashirama's solemn expression turned into one of pure rage. "Hikaku! That bastard?! He made me miserable for... For..." He sniffed and involuntarily placed his hand on Madara's abdomen.

"Nobody loves me... No one in the whole world loves Hashirama Senju", he began to sob. Madara wrapped his legs around Hashirama and stroked his hair. "I love you. I've loved you for so long, dammit. I've watched you for a thousand years but you loved the redhead. And I couldn't pull you both apart."

Hashirama arched a brow, "if you love me so much, why don't you show me?"

Madara leaned in and Hashirama finally accepted the kiss. It was fiery and passionate, Madara dominating. He then made his way down to his neck and placed a few bites on it, savouring the smooth flesh. When he pulled back he noticed the red radius and laughed. Hashirama flushed and Madara smirked evilly at Hashirama.

"I will if you lie down and be a good boy". Hashirama obeyed and Madara slid down his pants, revealing his large cock.

"Now I'm about to show you just how much I love you". After applying a lubricant he found himself before the inebriated man. He began grinding on him and Hashirama threw his head back, quickly becoming hard, Madara shook a disapproving finger and said,

"No no no, Hashirama. I'm the one that's supposed to be loving you, not the other way around".

"But if you want to service me." Madara say and pointed to his cock. "Then deep throat me". Hashirama nodded and crawled towards him, before he started sucking his cock. Madara gasped as he felt the man's tongue massage his boner. He felt intense heat in his lower region.

"I thought you said you weren't gay. I didn't think you'd be this good."

"I want you to love me since Tobirama can't anymore".

"Stop", Madara ordered, and Hashirama spat out his dick. He then pulled down Hashirama's pants and inserted his length swiftly, getting a pained moan out of him.

"Mada... You said you love me but it hurts". Madara grunted and slowed down, now getting pleasured moans out of him.

"It feels so good... Is this how Mito feels when I do it to her?"

"Shut up about Mito!" Madara snarled. "That whore doesn't love you! Only I do!"

"Ok. Then love me more", was all he said. He sped up and Hashirama's nails dug  
into the carpet.

"Do you want me to love you harder?" Madara yelled, feeling heat around his groin.

"Please do", was Hashirama's response. Madara went even faster and paused, letting out a groan as his sticky seed spilled into Hashirama's asshole.

"Fuck", Madara let out, pulling out of him. Hashirama had a happy smile written on his face, looking at Madara.

"Thank you for loving me. I really appreciate that you didn't hurt me like-" Madara didn't hear the rest of the sentence as Hashirama had fallen asleep. Madara picked him up and placed him in the room he had prepared just for him.

"Good night my love", he said before leaving him inside the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to have at least 12 chapters in this series. In case you're wondering where the yandere stuff is, just wait a bit. I promise you won't be disappointed


End file.
